The instant invention relates generally to measuring tools and more specifically it relates to an improved combination square set which provides a mechanism that can be used to measure and mark round stock, the angle of a drill press table and angles on a flat board.
There are available various conventional measuring tools which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.